loquenworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Demony 666
la teoríathumb de ella durante desde el 2011 todos su compañeros aman a nevegar x youtube pero como ella no tiene cuenta empeso usar en tu.tv y el problema que todos no les gustaban los videos que hacia antes para bill kaulitz con tantos sentimientos de el cuanto este año ella empeso a decir que esta peleada con su ex compañera de la secundaria ella ama los chismes o personas a su rededor puso mentiras que nisiquiera hace esto en ortografia falsa descubrio que bill nunca hace esto letra falsas: liiindooo letra verdaderas: lindo obiamente el cantante rasista el habla aleman no español el se queda para tratar mal a chicas de menos de 20 años para que saen prostitutas ortografia alemana: Ich bin ein großer berühmten jemand, dass Herrlichkeit mit ihm, weil meine Freundin und ich liebe sie, und sie wird eine Prostituierte sein, wenn für meine (dificil de entenderlo) 'ortografia falsa con letras al español ' soi un famozo mui genial qe nadie se qe con la sulla xq glooriia ez my novia i io la qiero y ella zi va zer una prostituta para my ella se combirtio demony tails doll como ama ese muñeco sangrentado todos les dan panico ella quiere sangre y almas como una fuente de energia el llamado de ella: su vida ella ama muxo a la vampira de touhou que es flandre scarlet llamado: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdpsFsgNULk&feature=related la venida en manera diablolica: ella ama tanto la sangre cuando alguien tiene un cortada ella ama los cuchillos o cosas filosas xq ella es un demonio vanida: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=912ghtXJacI&feature=related mi pequeña GFMGDK: thumb cuando bill y ella tiene su vida mas amable pero lo trataba como un prosti cuando salio tails doll lo mato en el hospital cuando nacio su hijo demoniaco le ranco todo el cuerpo esta salir sangre ella de ser una niña linda se hiso un demonio sus avatar soñados se cambio a hombre se comporta como flandre o remilia ella rancar los brasos o usa un cuchillo para masacrar nadie podra estar bien ese demonio bill entro en panico ella sabia todo las historias famosas como pokemon lort siver entre otros bill la miraba con sus ojos cafes en rialidad es negro y de ser demoni se combirtieron en color rojo sangre cuando va en fiestas es ese todos diebolico todos sus amigos que conosio los trata bien pero su rival cinthia ella es la malvada del lado blanco de amor del dios y gloria es lado oscuro x amor el infierno ella quiere la muerte y cinthia quiere que sea la novia de nuevo pero fue tarde si nunca dijiera de chismes nuca te ella paso esto el origen de demony tails doll: thumb cuando uso su nuevo sobrenombre ella se hiso grandes amigos con tails doll y ella le gusto fue a buscar la informacion de el y ella quiere hacer como hacia antes su rival odia los emos y todos tienes sus personalidades y ellos nadie quiere junta con una chimosas quiere anrrangar las narises a ella x ser malvada con la gente que conosia y gloria se hiso demony ella decia cual puso 666 xq es asi pero asi se llama la tabla de su emecion todos quiere saber de ella Demony Tails Doll thumb nombre real: Gloria Manqueros Lucero fecha de nacimiento 07 de octubre de (1994/95) noviasgo: ex novia de bill kaulitz especialidad: ninguna nombre anterior: GFMGDK Gloria Fashion Manqueros Gary De Kaulitz o Gloria Kaulitz (obiamente que lo tenia su vieja cuanta en facebook problemas: falta de bocabulario (problemas de lenguaje) personalidad: emo, otaku pais: mexico ubicacion: ??? adicion: la sangre y la masagre comida favorita: todo portre favorito: la carlota, entre otras hijos de su himaginacion: tails doll sonic mario pikachu link avatares que usa en youtube: Sebastian Michaelis / (Kuroshitsuji) Leon S. Kennedy / (r.e. 4) protagonista / (Devil Survivor ) L/ (dead note) Rin Okumura/ (Ao no Exorcist) Travis Touchdown/ (NMH) bandas favoritas: Fall Out Boy Green Day Paramore Panic! At The Disco Kesha Simple Plan The Veronicas The Fray Justin Timberlake Tokio Hotel t.a.t.u. The Rasmus 30 Seconds To Mars la separecion de joe jonas: no quiere saber la separacion de bill kaulitz: por burlas,engaños,insultos en su ex sobre nombre juegos favoritos: yume nikki pokemon sonic mario devil survivor call of duty su mascota favorita: gato historia thumb durante en el 2001 ella fue la primera en entrar en un kider mas lejos de su casa en verdad casi no se acuerdad de sus compañeros de su infancia desde el 2003 en la primaria es muy pero no es tan exijente si no es una escuela muy aburrida con cosas que ni siquiera no tiene que ver durante en el 2009 en la secundaria al rededor de ella obiamente conocio su amiga desde 1ro su amiga mariela y angelica que odia la chica de los engaños cinthia ella organiso una mentira de la cuenta de bill y eliza con razon el nunca escribe como ella gloria ya no lo quiere x su grandes mentiras ella x su lado oscuro quiere masacrar nadie puede hablar y sacar lo que tiene para herla volver tiene que matar a un cirtiano lo que hiso engañar a gente de deferentes religiones en ese religio era ella quiere masagrarlos si eres de ellos si no eres de ellos no se puedes matar si son como ellos se matan lo quiere hacer como las crepypasta o historia de terror ella es un demonio quiere guardar un cuchillo y encajarlo en partes muy inportandes de ella como el vientre,la traquia,el pecho, etc. cuando es cucha la musica del infierno como el hevy metal como todos los gustan metallica solo escucha las 2 canciones de ellos 1-The Day That Never Comes 2-All Nightmare Long los ruidos de caminata: thumb nadie quiere saber de ella solo quiere la vida de alguien para matarlos actua como una asesina nadie ama a ella gloria y cinthia se hisieron rivales x sus chismes de eso lo que le hiso la tabla de sus avatares: thumb b= bueno m = malo s= sangriento d= demonio y= youtube a= amor g= gusto thumb los rivales y los problemas: thumb un dia gloria era muy linda pero cuando cinthia le dijo todo de su ex novio ella empeso a llorar los chicos que les rodiaba les hacian bullying con la escuela desde 2009 la gente se reian de ella desde la secundaria ella empeso a ver lo que pasa ellos quieren aprobecharla esta su familia los parientes de su padre la odiaban mucha gente ha sufrido este problema ella nunca quiere quitarselo en su mente esta sale lagrimas lo que paso todo ella parese esta llorar sangre o negro como lot siver todo este tiempo oculpaba que ella es emo todo este tiempo ella llora este su infancia ella ve lo que le pasa a su rededor cuando camina a solas ve todo lo que pasa su tristesa cosas tristes su tristesa de GFMGDK ella actua como un demonio todos los rivales de ella incluso su ex novio es su rival ella se puede conbertir una chica del diablo para que ella vuelva deven que matar a todos los rivelas inclusos a grupos cristianos que nunca para de hablar nunca repetan a diferentes religiones los odia a su rendedor ella puede matar quiere todo la muerte es masagrarlos esto no es una broma esto es real todo lo que le hisieron ella no quiere estar sola ella quiere esto para su vengansa y trabajar en sangre fria poreso nadie quiere esto si ellos no lo organisaban estos problemas nunca pasaran la cancion (la parodia de calalini/utau del protagonista devil survivor 1): thumb|el video (proximamente) En la vida de su mundo y el mío Es un universo prominente llamado del fin Es mi paraíso oscuro Así que no todo mi vida es como nadie Ah, yo quiero masagrar, 400 ... ¿Por qué estas personas tienen que morir? Ah, yo no quiero a nadie, todo los meses ... ¿Por qué me da dolor? ¿Qué he hecho? Yo conozco muchas parsonas con estos problemas De las voces escuchan el ruido de la caminata ¿Por qué estos demonios invaden mi mente? , no puedo escapar de los rivales de los ultimos años ¿Por qué, oh por qué, vuelvas conmigo querida hija? Mi pesadilla esta infierno? ¿Por qué, oh por qué, regrasa conmigo querida hija? Mi corazón se siente tan precupada. vuelve vuelve hija vuelve hija vuelve vuelve hija vuelve hija vuelve vuelve hija vuelve hija vuelve vuelve hija vuelve hija Por favor alguien puede venir y ayudarte? En el abandono de ser cirstiana que no puedo hacer ver lo que pasan Es mi mundo de agonía constante, es mi infierno personal, muy real para mí. Ah, no me controlo, Sycamore ... ¿Por qué esta gente tiene que llorar? Ah, no lo entiendo, veinticuatro horas ... ¿Por qué soy el único que ve? Soy una muda y todos me odian a mi De las voces de mi caminata de la vengansa ¿Por qué estos demonios invaden mi mente? , no puedo escapar de los rivales de los ultimos años. ¿Por qué, oh por qué,quiero que regrese querida hija? Mi pesadilla en el infierno? ¿Por qué, oh por qué, quiero darte perdon querida hija pérdida? Mi corazón se siente tan precupada Regresa regresa hija hija regresa Regresa regresa hija hija regresa Regresa regresa hija hija regresa Regresa regresa hija hija regresa Por favor alguien puede venir y perdonerte? Es seguro decir que nunca estoy sola, no puedo estar sola No me dejes sola, sola, sola, sola, sola, sola, sola por favor, quiero darte perdon! Yo no conozco a ningúna persona a mi rededor De las voces estan escuchando mi vengansa ¿Por qué estos demonios yo tengo en mi mente? , no puedo escapar de mi imaginacion. ¿Por qué, oh por qué,quiero darte pardon querida hija? Mi pesadilla en el infierno? ¿Por qué, oh por qué, quiero que vuelvas a casa querida hija? Mi corazón se siente tan recupada. Yo conozco cristianos que cren que ellos mandan Demas religiones sufren y lloran que ellos son malos ¿Por qué estos estoy viendo el final? , no puede escapar el castillo del masagre . ¿Por qué, oh por qué, no tienes ir de casa querida hija? Llorare por ti ¿Por qué, oh por qué, quiero que vuelvas a casa querida hija? Mi corazón se siente tan triste. te dare perdon hija hija te dare perdoni te dare perdon hija hija te dare perdon te dare perdon hija hija t Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Q4ZR_Bye_4 notas: esta historia se trata de una niña de 15 años de edad que esos ultimos años le estaban tratandola mal esto nisiquiera no es mentira es verdad ella se hiso un demonio que muchos critianos intentaron desasersolo pero inutil solo hay una cosa que vuelvaria tiene que masagrar a los exprim kinds y volvera mi pariente el demonio: thumb su familia ella ve su imaginacion todo lo que ve ella parese una inbestigacion durante desde el 2011 la chica kimi ella quiere burlar a los famosos que no pertenesen a dios y ella esta preparada para matarla ella usara un cuchillo en la traquia o en el vientre se hiso un demonio le gente ve que ella dicen que tengan cuidado de ella pero ellos solo quieren su dinero de la ofrenda en iglesias critianas todos dicen que ella quiere el masagre y ellos nunca quieren entender ella es el demonio los quiere dejar como las historias famosas los quiere que darlos asi su regalo de los reyes mags quiere el sagrificio y poner fin los problemas nadie probra ser volver todo lo que hisieron a la gente que le hisieron a sufrir su palabra diablolica NUNCA VULVERE DIOS: thumb las ultimas palabras: ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE gloria regrasa te dera perdon lo que hice a esas personas me ti la pata perdoname quiero que vuelvas yo le dare pardon a dios lo que hise soy una malvada yo no soy mala solo quiero que amemos a dios no la gente fui que odie lo positibo tu familia quiere que vuelvas jesus ayudame no quiero ir al infierno noooooooooooo canciones favoritas en diferentes verciones: thumb His World: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic-z9bk10Hc&feature=relmfu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAEt_s7iAS8&feature=relmfu Chain: Proximamente Dreams of an absolution: Proximamente